1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a webbing retractor adapted for use in a seatbelt system of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a conventional webbing retractor is so constructed that one end portion of a resilient member is connected to a takeup shaft for winding an occupant restraining webbing thereon whereby the takeup shaft is always biased in a direction of a webbing winding, or retraction, so that the webbing is caused to contact closely with an occupant of the vehicle at a time of a webbing use and it is automatically wound up on the takeup shaft after the webbing is used.
Thus, the resilient member has such a large biasing force that the webbing is completely retracted, or wound, in the webbing retractor after the webbing is used. In the conventional webbing retractor, accordingly, there is such a problem that it is difficult to make the biasing force proper at the time of the webbing use.